


자전거를 탄 소년

by sweetpumpkin



Category: Inception (2010), Mondo Piccolo: Don Camillo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied Underage, M/M, Romance, Sad
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpumpkin/pseuds/sweetpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'아가씨들이라고? 아니, 아가씨는 필요 없다. 술집에서 노래를 부르고 약간 흥청거리는 일이라면 난 언제나 찬성이지만. 그 이상은 아니다.<br/>나에겐 이미 그가 있다.<br/>그는 자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져있는 담장에 기대어 매일 저녁 나를 기다리고 있다.'</p><p> <br/>14살 아서, 23살 임스를 만나다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	자전거를 탄 소년

**Author's Note:**

> 아래 글은 제 순수 창작물은 아닙니다. 각색이라고 보시면 됩니다.  
> 원전은 '돈까밀로와 빼뽀네'시리즈의 1편, '신부님, 우리들은 신부님'의 프롤로그중 세번째 이야기입니다.  
> 소유욕 쩌는 소년과, 한참 연상인 소녀의 12년간에 걸친 (아마도 그 이후로도 평생 계속 될 것 같은) 만남 이야기를  
> 아서와 임스에 대입해 봤어요.  
> 배경은 20세기 초중반쯤 이탈리아이지만, 언제 어디든 맘대로 상상하셔도 됩니다.
> 
> 제가 창작한 부분은 절반 정도, 그 이하일 수도 있습니다. 문장도 그대로 베껴온 것들이 있으니 그점 염두에 두고 보세요.
> 
> 이 글에 대한 권리는 제게 전혀, 조금도, 없습니다. 다 원작자님(Guareschi, Giovann) 겁니다.
> 
>  
> 
> ** 추가:  
> 블로그에서 덧글로 주고 받았던 임스의 뒷얘기 썰을 엔드 노트에 짤막하게 정리해놨습니다. 보실 분들은 more notes 클릭, 혹은 맨 밑으로 스크롤.

 

 

***********

 

_아가씨들이라고? 아니, 아가씨는 필요 없다. 술집에서 노래를 부르고 약간 흥청거리는 일이라면 난 언제나 찬성이지만. 그 이상은 아니다._

 

_나에겐 이미 그가 있다.  
그는 자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져있는 담장에 기대어 매일 저녁 나를 기다리고 있다._

 

***********

 

아서는 열네 살이었고, 미장이 조수 일을 하고 있었다. 그는 자전거로 일터를 오고 갔다. 길은 늘 똑같았다. 그는 한 눈을 팔지 않았고 목적한 곳에 이르기 전까진 멈추는 법이 없었다.

 

**

어느 날 아서는 도중에 자전거를 멈추었다.

한 남자가 길을 따라 이쪽으로 걸어오고 있었다. 한 쪽 손으로 목발을 짚고 느릿느릿, 우스꽝스럽다기보단 여유자적한 걸음걸이였다. 덩치가 꽤 큰 남자였다. 수염이 듬성듬성 보였지만 나이는 아서의 아버지나 형처럼 많은 것 같진 않았다. 스무 살 조금 넘었을까. 아름다운 얼굴이었다.

“이봐,” 아서가 외쳤다. “목발 좀 빌려줘.”

남자는 재밌다는듯 씩 웃었다. “장애인한테서 목발을 빼앗다니, 빌어먹을 놈일세.”

“빌려달라니까.” 그리고 아서는 목발을 빼앗았다. 남자는 조용히 맞은 편 담장에 기대서서, 아서가 목발을 옆 담장 너머에 있는 자두나무에 걸고 나뭇가지를 흔드는 걸 지켜보았다. 아서는 우수수 떨어진 자두를 두 손 가득 쥐고 남자에게 내밀었다.

“절반은 너 줄게.”

남자가 휘파람을 불었다. “고마워, 달링. 그런데 난 필요 없어.”

“자두 싫어해?” 아서가 딱딱하게 얼굴을 굳히고 물었다.

“좋아해.” 남자가 웃었다. “그런데 여기 우리 집이거든. 저 나무는 내 거고. 난 내가 원할 땐 언제나 자두를 딸 수 있지.”

아서는 열 네 살이었고 짧은 바지를 입고 있었다. 남자는 아서보다 키가 훨씬 컸고 덩치도 컸으며 –패션센스는 그다지 훌륭하지 않은 것 같아도- 제대로 된 어른의 의복을 갖추고 있었다. 그러나 아서는 미장이 조수 일을 하고 있었고 아무도 두려워하지 않았다.

“날 놀리지 마.” 아서는 남자를 노려보며 소리쳤다. “못생긴 덩치야. 난 네 얼굴을 박살낼 수도 있어.”

남자는 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못하고 웃어댔다.

 

**

이틀 후 저녁, 똑같은 길에서 아서는 다시 남자와 마주쳤다.

“안녕, 덩치!” 아서가 그를 지나치며 말했다.

“이봐, 난 이름이 있어. 임스라고!”

아서는 무시하고 계속 자전거 페달을 밟았다.

그 뒤 아서는 여러 번 그 길에서 임스와 마주쳤지만, 말은 더 이상 하지 않았다. 자전거를 멈추지도 않았다.

 

**

어느 날 저녁, 아서는 자전거에서 뛰어내려 임스 앞에 섰다. 임스는 느긋하게 담장에 기댄 채 여느 때와 마찬가지로 한 손에 목발을 짚고 있었다.

아서가 베레모의 챙을 한쪽으로 홱 젖히며 말했다. “무엇 때문에 네가 날 그렇게 바라보는지 알고 싶어.”

임스는 물처럼 투명한 눈으로 아서를 응시했다. 아서가 평생 본 적 없는, 그런 눈이었다.

“난 널 보고 있지 않아.” 임스가 대답했다. “네가 날 보고 있지.”

아서는 다시 자전거에 올라타며 외쳤다. “조심하라고, 덩치!”

 

**

일주일 후에 아서는 다시 임스를 보았다.  
멀리서, 그는 어떤 낯선 남자와 함께 있었다. 정확히 말하자면 남자에게 기대어 있었다. 낯선 남자는 임스보다 키나 몸집이 훨씬 컸다. 어쩌면 임스는 아서가 생각했던 것만큼 덩치는 아닐지도 모른다. 아니면 저 빌어먹을 낯선 놈이 돌연변이 거인이거나. 낯선 남자의 손이 임스의 허리를 감싸 안고 있었다. 손은 점점 더 아래쪽으로 내려오며 은밀하게 움직였다.

아서는 자전거 페달을 미친 듯이 밟아댔다. 2미터 쯤 뒤에서 속력을 늦추고 낯선 남자를 어깨로 힘껏 밀쳤다. 낯선 남자는 무화과 껍질처럼 땅바닥에 길게 널브러졌다. 아서는 뒤에서 그가 욕설을 퍼붓는 것을 들었고, 자전거에서 내리자마자 그가 미친 듯이 자신에게 달려오는 것을 보았다. 서른 살 정도 되어 보이는 거인 같은 남자였다. 마른 잔가지 같은 아서의 어린 몸따윈 한 주먹에 바스러뜨려 버릴 것이다. 하지만 아서는 미장이 조수 일을 하고 있었고 아무도 두려워하지 않았다. 아서는 때맞추어 돌멩이를 집어 들어 낯선 남자의 얼굴을 정통으로 맞혔다.

낯선 남자가 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 바닥에 나동그라졌다. 아서는 다시 자전거에 올라앉아 페달을 밟았다. 그는 임스를 쳐다보지 않았다.

 

**

며칠 뒤 아서는 다시 한 번 자전거에서 내려 임스 앞에 섰다. 아서는 핸들에 매달린 배낭에서 망치를 꺼내 들었다.

“다시 한 번 다른 놈이랑 있는 걸 보면, 이걸로 그 놈 대갈통을 부셔 버릴 거야. 그리고 너도!”

임스는 미칠 정도로 물처럼 맑은 눈으로 아서를 바라보았다. 그의 얼굴에 희미한 멍자국이 보였다. 아서는 어째서인지 조금 충격을 받았다.

“왜 그런 말을 하지?” 임스가 나지막한 목소리로 물었다.

왜냐니. 그런 거 내가 알 게 뭐야. 그런 게 무슨 소용이야.  
“그래야 되니까 그래.” 아서는 단지 그렇게 대답했다. “넌 이제부터 혼자이거나, 아니면 나하고만 있어야 해.”

임스가 휘파람같은 웃음소리를 냈다. “난 스물 세 살이고, 넌 기껏해야...... 열네 살, 맞지? 네가 최소한 열 여덟만 되어도 좀 달랐겠지만 현실은, 난 어른이고 넌 아직 애야. 달링.”

“그러면 내가 열 여덟이 될 때까지 네가 기다리라고!” 아서가 외쳤다. “그동안 다른 놈이 네 몸에 손대지 않도록 조심해. 아니면 죽을 줄 알아!”

아서는 미장이 조수 일을 하고 있었고 아무것도 두려워하지 않았다. 일터에서 사람들이 여자나 혹은 남자에 관한 음담패설을 낄낄댈 때면 그는 벌떡 일어나 가버리곤 했다. 그런 것 따위는 그에게 썩은 무화과보다도 중요하지 않았다. 하지만 임스만은 다른 녀석과 만나지 않아야만 했다.

아서는 거의 4년 동안, 일요일만 빼고 매일 저녁 임스를 만났다. 임스는 언제나 자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져있는 담장에 느긋이 기대어 한 손으로 목발을 짚고, 아서를 기다렸다. 비가 올 때면 그는 꽤 휘황찬란한 무늬가 그려진 우산을 펼쳐 들고 있었다.

아서는 단 한 번도 자전거를 멈추지 않았다.  
“안녕” 하고 아서가 지나가며 외치면, 임스는 역시 “안녕, 달링.” 하고 대답했다.

 

**

열여덟 살이 되던 날, 아서는 자전거에서 내렸다.

“난 이제 열여덟 살이 됐어.” 아서가 말했다. “넌 이제 나랑......” 어, 음. 뭘 하면 되지, 이제?  
아서는 머뭇거렸다. “........ 산책할 수 있어.”

임스가 목발을 아서의 코앞에 흔들어 보이며 말했다. “그거 참 재밌겠네.”

“아님 자두를 나눠먹거나.” 아서가 얼굴을 조금 붉혔다. “어쨌든 날 놀리거나 멍청하게 굴면 머리통을 까부술 거.......”

임스는 아서에게 키스했다. 그의 혀에서 자두 맛이 났다.

“자두를 나눠 먹는 쪽이 낫겠네.” 임스가 아서의 턱을 움켜쥐고 싱긋 웃었다.

 

**

“나 곧 군대에 가야해.” 아서가 그렇게 말하며 임스의 목덜미를 빨았다. 그는 임스의 위에 올라앉아 마치 승리자처럼 말했다. “이제 진짜 남자가 되는 거지.”

 _아님 평생 목발 신세가 되거나. 내 경험담인데 말야._  
그러나 임스는 말없이 가쁜 숨만 토했다. 이곳 남자라면 누구든 군대를 가야만 한다.

“잘 다녀와. 달링.”

임스의 가슴께를 짚은 아서의 손에 조금 힘이 들어갔다.  
“너 조심해.” 아서가 헐떡이며 허리를 움직였다. “내가 돌아와서 널 찾지 못하면, 네가 어디 숨어있든 끄집어 내서......”

“대갈통을 부숴버린다고? 알아, 알아. 달링.” 임스가 팔을 뻗어 널찍한 손바닥으로 아서의 뺨을 어루만졌다.

그리고 꽤 오랫동안, 말 대신 더운 숨결만이 오고가는 순간들이 계속되었다.

 

**

“안녕, 나 지금 떠나!”  
아서가 자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져 있는 담장에 자전거를 세우고 외쳤다.

“그래. 잘 가.”  
임스는 언제나처럼 담장에 느긋이 기대어 그를 맞았다. 그러나 그의 옆엔 목발이 없었다.

“목발은 어쨌어?” 아서가 물었다.

“왜, 찾아서 부숴버리려고? 나 아무데도 도망 못 가게?”

아서는 얼굴을 붉히며 임스를 노려보았다. 임스가 킬킬대며 웃었다.  
“이런, 정말이구나. 진짜 못 말리는 소유욕이라니까. 이리와.” 그가 아서에게 손짓했다. 아서는 여전히 자전거에 올라탄 채 머뭇거렸다.

“난 지금 목발이 없어서 거기까지 못 간다고. 이리 와, 달링.”

아서가 다가왔다. 임스가 그에게 기대자 아서는 어쩐지 몸이 조금 딱딱하게 굳었다. 마치 부끄러운 것처럼. 임스가 그를 달래듯 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“목발은 내가 부쉈어, 달링. 수고를 덜어주려고.”

아서는 토끼같이 동그랗게 눈을 뜨고 그를 노려보았다. 잠시 후 그의 얼굴에 생소한 뒤틀림이 있었다. 예전엔 미장이 조수 일을 하였으나 이제는 군인이 된, 세상에 두려운 것이 없는 아서는 생전 웃는 법이 없었다. 그러니 임스는 그 뒤틀림을 단지 웃음 ‘비슷한 것’이라고 칭하기로 했다. 임스는 아서의 얼굴에 슬며시 피어오른 보조개에 키스하며 속삭였다.

“안녕.”

 

* *

18개월의 군대 생활동안, 아서는 마치 군대가 집인 것처럼 편하게 지냈다. 이보다 더 적성에 맞을 수가 없었다. 그러나 18개월이 지나자마자 그는 뛰쳐나오듯 집으로 달려왔다. 그리곤 식구들과 인사도 나누는 둥 마는 둥, 사복으로 갈아입지도 않은 채 자전거에 올라탔다.

자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져 있는 담장으로 향하는 길은 변함이 없었다. 변함이 없어야만 한다. 만약 임스가 딴 놈팽이랑 뒹굴고 있는 걸 발견한다면 아서는 그들의 등 위로 자전거를 타고 지나갈 것이다. 그리고 다시 돌아와서 또 한 번. 또다시 한 수백 번.

그러나 만약에 임스가 거기에 아예 없다면?

날은 서서히 어두워지고 있었고 아서는 무언가 불안한 마음에 미친 듯이 페달을 밟았다.

 

임스는 거기에 있었다. 헤어졌던 그 날처럼 목발 없이, 담장에 느긋이 기대어, 물처럼 맑은 눈으로 아서를 보며 휘파람을 불었다. 아서는 숨을 헐떡이며 그의 앞에 내려섰다.

“나 제대했어.” 아서는 제대증을 자랑스럽게 내밀었다.

“멋지구나. 난 그런 것도 못 받았는데.” 임스가 제대증을 바라보며 웃었다.

아서는 너무 정신없이 달린 나머지 목이 말랐다. “자두 몇 개만 줄래?”

“안됐지만, 달링. 자두나무는 불탔어.”

아서의 눈이 휘둥그레졌다. 그러고 보니 임스가 기대어 있는 담장 뒤엔 자두나무가 없었다.  
“불타다니, 어떻게 된 거야?”

임스가 말했다. “여섯 달 전이었어. 어느 날 밤, 헛간에 불이 났지. 집과 마당의 나무들까지 전부 성냥개비처럼 타 버렸어. 전부 다 타버렸지. 두 시간 후에는 벽밖에 남지 않았어. 저기 보이지? “  
아서는 임스가 손짓하는 쪽을 바라보았다. 시커먼 벽이 보였고 창문 하나가 붉은 하늘을 향해 열려 있을 뿐이었다.

“그래서 너는?” 아서가 아직도 가쁜 숨을 삼키며 물었다."너 괜찮아?"

“전부 다 타버렸다고 했잖아.” 임스의 목소리는 나직했고 그 어느 때보다도 부드러웠다. “나 역시.”

아서는 담장에 기대어 있는 그의 몸을 찬찬히 바라보았다. 임스의 얼굴과 몸통을 통하여 담장의 나뭇결이 보였다. 그리고 저 너머 호숫가의 풀들까지.

“멍청한 놈.” 아서가 조금 몸을 떨었다. “빨리 도망쳤어야지.”

“그러게.” 임스가 미소 지었다. 그러나 아서는 알고 있었다. _그에겐 목발이 없었지. 내가 그를 도망칠 수 없게 만들었지._

아서가 임스의 뺨에 손가락을 대자, 대신 거친 담장이 만져졌다.

“내가 널 아프게 했니?” 아서가 물었다.

“전혀, 달링.” 임스가 고개를 저었다.

“넌 왜 항상 나더러 달링이래? 왜 내 이름을 안 불러, 임스?”

“가르쳐준 적 없었잖아.”

“아, 그랬었나.”  
아서가 담장을 계속 만지작거리며 말했다. “내 이름은 아서야.”

“아서.”  
임스가 그의 이름을 나지막이 불렀다. “난 널 기다렸어. 이게 전부 네 잘못이 아니란 걸 보여주려고.”

아서는 그저 계속 담장을 만지작거렸다.

“나 이제 가도 될까, 아서?” 임스가 물었다.

“안 돼.”  
아서의 대답은 단호했다. “넌 언제나처럼 내가 일을 끝마칠 때까지 여기서 날 기다려야 해. 날 놀리거나 다른 놈이랑 놀아나거나 도망칠 궁리를 한다면,”

“대갈통을 부숴버린다고?” 임스의 웃음에서 바람소리 비슷한 것이 묻어났다.

아서는 그의 입술에 키스하고 여전히 그의 혀에서 자두향이 나는지 맛보고 싶었다. 그의 목덜미를 깨물고 그의 구석구석을 탐하고 그의 위에 올라타고 다시 그가 자신을 뒤집고 세상이 뒤집히고, 더 이상 말이 필요 없고 생각도 필요 없는 그런 순간이 오길 바랐다.

하지만 아서는 자전거에 앉아 모자를 고쳐 썼다.

“잘 아네. 내일 또 봐, 미스터 임스.”

 

 

 

**************

 

_아가씨들이라고? 아니, 아가씨는 필요 없다. 술집에서 노래를 부르고 약간 흥청거리는 일이라면 난 언제나 찬성이지만. 그 이상은 아니다._

_나에겐 이미 그가 있다.  
그는 자두 나뭇가지가 늘어져있는 담장에 기대어 매일 저녁 나를 기다리고 있다._

_  
_

_이제 벌써 12년 동안이나 우리는 매일 저녁 만나곤 한다._

 

 

 

\-- END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ‘자전거를 탄 소년’ 은 처음부터 끝까지 원전의 형식을 충실히 따라서 각색한 것이지만, 임스가 신체적 장애를 가지고 있다는 설정은 제가 지어낸 것입니다. 이 신체적인 핸디캡 때문에 이야기가 조금 더 아련하고 비극적으로 보이는 것 같습니다. 원작의 소녀는 소년보다 나이가 6살 많을 뿐, 건강합니다.
> 
> 블로그에서 덧글로 임스의 백그라운드 - 어떻게 한 쪽 다리를 못 쓰게 되었나 - 에 대한 얘기를 나누었는데, 대화 나누면서 점점 더 임스에 대한 많은 스토리가 떠올랐습니다. (그래서 제가 덧글을 사랑하며, 제발 덧글 좀 주십사 늘 애원하는 겁니다^^ 특히나 임스아서 팬들은 덧글 존잘들이세요! ) 좀 지난 얘기라 이미 읽으신 분들도 계시겠지만, 제대로 정리해봅니다.
> 
> 아, 이 얘기는 원작에는 없는, 저만의 창작입니다. 몇몇 분들이 덧글로 거들어 영감을 주시거나 어떤 부분은 함께 만들어주셨습니다. 
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> 임스의 어머니는 원래 동네에서 소문난 매춘부였습니다. 자두나뭇가지가 담장너머로 늘어져 있는 그 집에서 늘 손님을 받으며 홀몸으로 임스를 키웠지요. 아버지는 누군지 모릅니다. 모자는 그런 이유로 늘 마을의 왕따였고, 아서가 늘 휙휙 자전거로 달려가곤 하는 그 길은, 실은 사람들이 더럽다고 피하는 그런 장소였습니다.
> 
> 소설 가만히 보시면 그 길엔 딱 한 번 (낯선 남자와의 사건 때) 빼곤 언제나 임스와 아서 뿐입니다. 아서는 그곳이 사람들이 피하는 장소란 걸 알고도 개의치 않고 단지 그곳이 지름길이라, 빠르니까– 란 이유로 자전거를 달렸을 겁니다. 이 픽의 아서는 남의 이목 따위 신경 쓰는 성격이 아니니까요. 그러다가 임스를 보게 된 이후로는 오로지 임스를 보고 싶어서 페달을 밟았을 테고요.
> 
> 다시 임스의 이야기로 돌아와서, 임스는 엄마의 매춘이 달가울 리가 없습니다. –난 엄마처럼 살지 않으리– 하고 이를 악물고 공부도 열심히 했을 거예요. 엄마를 사랑하기도 했기 때문에, –더 이상 엄마가 이런 일을 할 필요 없게끔 훌륭한 사람이 되어야지– 라는 꿈도 키웠을 거구요. 그러나 그 꿈은 그가 군대를 들어간 후 물거품이 됩니다. 임스는 군대에서 사고로 한 쪽 다리를 못 쓰게 되어 제대합니다. 집에 와보니 엄마는 바로 며칠 전에 세상을 떠났습니다. 지병이 있었을 겁니다. 임스는 절망합니다. 안 그래도 평생 마을의 왕따였기 때문에 아무리 공부를 잘해도 변변한 일자리 하나 구할 수 없었는데, 불구가 되고 나니 더더욱 아무도 임스에게 일을 주지 않습니다. 집에 돈이 한 푼도 없습니다. 임스는 결국 엄마처럼 몸을 팔게 됩니다.
> 
> 아서를 만난 건 아마 그로부터 몇 년쯤 후의 일일 겁니다. 무서울 정도로 당돌하고 소유욕 쩌는 아서지요. 하지만 임스는 바로 그런 소유욕 때문에 아서한테 반했을 겁니다. 이 시기의 임스는 절망에 가득 차 자신을 학대하는 단계도 넘어서서, 그냥 흘러가는 대로 인생을 관조하고 모든 것에 달관한 임스입니다. 오늘 잠이 들어 내일 눈을 영영 뜨지 못해도 그만. 이런 식으로 무엇 하나 잡고 싶은 거, 자신을 잡아줄 게 없는 상황인데, 그 때 갑자기 웬 당돌한 꼬마가 자전거를 타고 달려와서 '딴 남자 만나면 네 대갈통을 부셔버릴 거다!' 으름장을 놓기 시작하는 겁니다. 아서는 임스를 자신에게서, 그리고 세상에서 발을 떼지 않도록 칭칭 묶어버립니다. 어쩌면 아서는 임스의 은인인 셈입니다. 임스는 이런 아서를 미치도록 사랑할 수밖에 없습니다. 임스 성격이랑 상황 때문에 늘 그걸 대놓고 표현하진 않지만요.
> 
> 아서가 돌로 찍어버린 그 낯선 남자는 임스의 단골 손님이었습니다. 즐거운 시간 보내던 중 난데없이 나타난 핏덩이한테 짱돌로 두들겨 맞은 건 안 됐지만, 아서가 자리를 뜬 이후 정신차리고 일어나 화풀이로 임스를 두들겨 팼기 때문에 나쁜 놈입니다. (그래서 다음날 임스 얼굴에 희미하게 멍자국이 남아있는 것입니다. 원래도 그 낯선 남자는 손버릇이 나빴음.)  
> 그 날 이후 임스는 더 이상 손님을 받지 않습니다. 제가 덧글에 농담처럼, 그러므로 임스는 이제 먹을 게 없어서 매일 자두만 따먹고 입에서 자두 향이 풀풀 난다고 적었는데, 사실 빈말은 아닙니다. 임스의 빈곤함은 이루 말 할 수가 없습니다. 아서도 그걸 짐작합니다. 임스가 무슨 일을 하며 먹고 살아가고 있었으며, 요즘은 왜 손님을 받지 않는지, 다 알게 됩니다. 일단 18살이 되기 전까진 자전거에서 내리지 않기로 작정했으니 내려서 뭘 해 줄 수는 없으나, 아서는 자전거에 감자 포대 같은 걸 매달고 와서 그걸 임스 앞에 홱 던져준다든지, 이런 식으로 임스가 굶어 죽지 않도록 도움을 줍니다. 돈을 던져 주진 않습니다. 임스가 뭘 싫어할지, 아서는 그냥 본능적으로 잘 아니까요.
> 
> 18살이 되어 합방한 이후로, 아서는 임스에게 더더욱 많은 것들을 가져다 줍니다. 아서는 임스가 좋아서 어쩔 줄을 모르니까요. 박씨 물어다 주는 제비처럼 막 가져다 줍니다. 그런데 그것들 대부분이 다 자기 집 살림살이란 게 문제죠. 임스가 다 떨어진 옷을 입고 있는 게 못 마땅해서 (이 픽에서 임스 옷 차림새가 괴악한 것은, 옷 살 돈이 없어서 정말 아무거나 줏어 입기 때문입니다.) 자기 형의 새 셔츠를 훔쳐 온다든지, 어머니의 특제 케이크를 몽땅 들고 온다든지, 다 퍼 줍니다.
> 
> 그러다 결국엔 식구들이 눈치를 챕니다. 특히나 형이랑 아버지, 아서 앞에선 모른 척 하지만 다 알고 있습니다. 자두나무집 매춘부가 우리 집 보물같이 귀여운 막내아들을 꼬셨다는 거. 그러나 이 분들에겐 천만다행으로 아서는 곧 군대를 가게 됩니다. – 군대 가면 다 잊겠지. – 아버지는 안심합니다. 그러나 다혈질중의 다혈질인 아서의 형은, 그래도 안심이 안 되어 몰래 임스를 찾아 갑니다. ‘너, 이제 내 동생 곁엔 얼씬도 마라. 군대에 편지 같은 거 보낼 생각도 말고!’ 이렇게 으름장을 놓으며 목발을 똑 부러뜨립니다. 네, 임스는 그 목발 자기가 일부러 부러뜨린 거라고, 아무데도 도망가지 않는다는 걸 보여주려고 그런 거라고 말했지만, 실은 아서 형이 부러뜨린 겁니다.
> 
> 임스는 그렇게 아서를 보낸 후, 새 목발을 사지 않습니다. 일단 자기가 목발 없앴다니까 좋아하며 수줍게 웃던 아서 얼굴이 떠올라서, 새 목발을 사는 행위가 어떤 배신 같이 느껴졌기 때문에 그랬고. 또 실은 목발 살 돈이 없어서 그런 것이기도 합니다. 목발이 없어도 다리를 절뚝이며 그럭저럭 걸을 순 있습니다. 상당히 느리고 불편하단 게 문제긴 하지만요.
> 
> 이 시기의 임스는 집에 앉아서 할 수 있는 적당한 일자리를 구해서 입에 풀칠할 정도는 됩니다. 실은 이건 아서가 군대 들어가기 전, 어렵게 알선해서 (아마 누군가를 협박해서) 얻어낸 자리입니다. 철없어 보이지만 이런 면으론 배려심이 확실히 있는 아서입니다. 임스는 아서 형이 뭐랬든 간에 그냥 콧방귀를 뀌고 아서를 기다립니다. 왠지 요즈음은 더더욱 마음이 느긋해진 임스입니다. –세상을 언제 떠도 상관이 없으니까– 이런 마음에서가 아니라, 자길 단단히 붙들어 줄 사람이 세상에 존재하기 때문이죠. 행복한 것도 같습니다.
> 
> 그런데 아서가 군대에서 제대하기 여섯 달 전, 그 사고가 일어납니다. 아서의 형은 임스가 지금 하는 일이 아서가 얻어준 일이란 얘길 알음알음 듣게 됩니다. ‘군대 가면 걔랑 끝날 줄 알았는데 그게 아니었어!’ 다시 한 번 열 받습니다. 형은 임스에게 겁을 주려고 헛간에 불을 지릅니다. 정말로 헛간만 태울 셈이었는데 그날 바람이 너무 세게 불었습니다. 불은 삽시간에 집으로 옮겨 붙습니다. 임스에겐 목발이 없었습니다. 임스는 마지막 순간에 아서를 떠올리며 이름을 부르려 입술을 달싹입니다.  
> 그러나 임스는 아서의 이름을 모릅니다.
> 
>  
> 
> – END
> 
>  


End file.
